justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
First Dance
“'First Dance'” is a song by Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber, included as a track on his debut release, ''My World''. Featuring his mentor, R&B singer Usher. Audio first dance - Justin Bieber feat. Usher lyrics (FullSong) Lyrics Usher (It's your chance, take her hand to the floor) Fellas, it's the moment you've been waiting for (Girl if you see something you like then let 'em know) Ladies, I know you're ready (Cause you only got one chance for your first dance) Yeah, yeah, you never forget your first dance (So take advantage of the slow jam) Tell 'em JB Justin Bieber When I close my eyes I see me and you at the prom We've both been waiting so long For this day to come Now that it's here Let's make it special (I'm here tonight) So many thoughts in my mind The DJ is playing my favorite song (favorite song) Ain't no chaperons (chaperons) This could be the night of your dreams Only if you give, give the first dance to me Girl, I promise I'll be gentle I know we gotta do it slowly If you give (give it), give the first dance to me (give it to me) I'm gon' cherish every moment 'Cause it only happens once, once in a lifetime I couldn't ask for more We're rocking back and forth Under the disco ball We're the only ones on the floor (I'm here tonight) So many thoughts in my mind The DJ's playing my favorite song (favorite song) Now we're all alone (all alone) Here's the opportunity Only if you give, give the first dance to me Girl, I promise I'll be gentle I know we gotta do it slowly If you give (give it), give the first dance to me (give it to me) I'm gon' cherish every moment 'Cause it only happens once, once in a lifetime Everybody says we look cute together Let's make this a night the two of us remember No teachers around to see us dancing close I'm telling you our parents will never know Before the lights go up and the music turns off That's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss Your glass slippers in my hand right here We'll make it before the clock strikes nine If you just give, give the first dance to me Girl, I promise I'll be gentle But we gotta do it slowly If you give (give), give the first dance to me (give the first dance, baby) I'm gon' cherish every moment (oh, oh, oh) 'Cause it only happens once, once in a lifetime Usher It's your chance, take her hand To the floor, to the floor Girl if you see some and you like then let him know 'Cause you only got one chance For your first dance So take advantage of the slow jam, yeah, man Justin Bieber If you give (give it), give the first dance to me (give it to me) I'm gon' cherish every moment 'Cause it only happens once, once in a lifetime Category:Songs Category:Teen pop songs Category:R&B songs Category:My World songs